Application testing may be performed to provide information about an application under test (“AUT”). For example, application testing may be performed to determine whether the AUT includes any errors or other defects. While various techniques are available for application testing, basic application testing procedures may involve two main types of test steps: (1) action steps which manipulate, drive, or query an application under test (“AUT”); and (2) verification steps which verify the expected outcomes associated with the action steps.